Sólo se trata de amor
by xMocaccino
Summary: Two-shot. Navidad y Año Nuevo. -1- ¿Han escuchado hablar de esta prueba? Gracias a un muérdago y una hermana traviesa, Miku descubre lo que Len siente por ella cuando decide pasar la navidad en su casa. -2- En año nuevo todos van al templo a pedir deseos a los dioses. Ese año, Miku y Len fueron juntos por obra del destino. ¿Qué descubrirá Len, y cuál será su deseo?
1. La prueba del muérdago - Miku

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí vengo a presentarles un two-shot por las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Se me ocurrió de la nada, y pensé que sería bonito escribir algo de una de mis OTPs xD Es bastante simple, creo yo, ya que la trama es... normal(?) Pero espero que a los fans de esta pareja -como yo- les guste 83**

 **Como dije, es un two-shot. Este primero es más desde el punto de vista de Miku, y es por Navidad. Alrededor de año nuevo subiré el siguiente y último, que se verá más del lado de Len.**

 **¡Y se los dejo!**

* * *

 **Nota : **El * significa que hay aclaraciones de eso al final.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto. Le pertenecen a Crypton o a sus respectivas empresas.**

* * *

 **1\. La prueba del muérdago -** ** _Miku_**

* * *

Era un día bastante normal; el cielo estaba claro, y varios estudiantes se encontraban caminando en dirección a su escuela. Aunque todo estaba despejado y no había muchas nubes, se podía sentir el ambiente bastante frío. Ya era Diciembre, después de todo, y se acercaba la Navidad.

Una chica peliturquesa caminaba también entre la gente. Al igual que los demás de su edad, estaba dirigiéndose a clases. Su caminar era tranquilo, y una expresión alegre adornaba su rostro. A ella le gustaban bastante esas épocas, pues se la pasaba muy bien con su familia. Claro, sabía bien que esa Navidad sería diferente.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que dio un pequeño salto al sentir a alguien abrazarla por detrás.

—¡Hola, Miku! ¡Buenos días! —exclamó la chica rubia que acababa de aparecer a sus espaldas.

—¡Ahh! —Miku enseguida volteó, con su corazón aún latiendo mucho por la sorpresa— Buenos días, Rin... me asustaste —la peliturquesa rió nerviosa, para luego dar un suspiro.

Rin, una de sus mejores amigas, se puso a reír muy divertida.

—Perdona, ¡pero es que te veías tan indefensa! —la rubia se abrazó a sí misma y puso cara de víctima, intentando imitar a Miku.

Kagamine Rin, una chica que conocía desde la primaria. Miku recordaba la primera vez que la vio; una niña muy alegre y sincera. Desde que se hablaron por primera vez, se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Y, como habían estado juntas desde pequeñas, se llevaban y conocían muy bien.

Claro, ella no era la única, también estaba...

—¡Rin! —se escuchó el grito de un muchacho, el cual la peliturquesa observó acercarse a ambas. Estaba respirando agitadamente, y ya cuando estuvo junto a ellas, inspiró profundamente— Uff, ¿por qué me dejas atrás? —al notar a Miku, le sonrió alegremente— Ah, buenos días, Miku.

—Buenos días, Len —la chica mayor rió un poco—. Veo que tienen el mismo buen humor de siempre.

Len era el hermano gemelo de Rin. Como con la hermana, Miku también había estado junto a Len por bastante tiempo. Recordaba que él era mucho más tranquilo que Rin, y quizás por eso le había agradado tanto desde el inicio. Aunque, a decir verdad, los últimos años había sentido algo extraño cada vez que lo veía. Aún no entendía qué era.

—¡Claro! ¡Hay que vivir la vida! —dijo Rin, respondiendo a lo que Miku había dicho antes.

—Aunque a veces me dejas cansado de tanta energía... —Len miró a Rin sin ganas, a lo que ella contestó con un puchero.

Entonces, el puño de la rubia se dirigió directamente al brazo de su hermano.

—¡Ow!

—¡Ay! Ya deja de quejarte —le regañó la rubia mientras él se sobaba el brazo afectado.

Miku simplemente se puso a reír, y eso hizo que los gemelos cambiaran su semblante y se unieran a ella. Sí, sin duda se llevaban muy bien, y la peliturquesa no quería que eso cambiara nunca. Pero el destino le tenía preparado algo mucho mejor, cosa que ella aún no sabía ni imaginaba.

Así, los tres siguieron caminando juntos, rumbo a su escuela.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Las clases pasaron como normalmente eran. Bastante aburridas, a decir verdad. Miku ponía atención a todo lo que podía, aunque había cosas que no podía entender muy bien. Quería esforzarse mucho en la escuela para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Por otro lado, sabía que los gemelos se dejaban llevar un poco; más Rin que Len, al menos a él sí le preocupaban bastante sus calificaciones.

Una vez que llegó el descanso, todos se reunieron para comer. Ambos hermanos se acercaron a la chica peliturquesa para acompañarla. No fueron los únicos; Luka, una muy buena amiga de ellos, también se acercó. Ellos cuatro eran inseparables en las horas de descanso, porque Luka tenía que regresar a su clase al sonar la campana.

Se dirigieron juntos al tejado, el lugar favorito de todos para pasar el almuerzo.

Al estar ahí, se sentaron en círculo, para poder verse unos a otros. Sacaron sus _bentous*_ y se dispusieron a comer.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron todos al unísono antes de empezar.

Una vez que se pusieron a comer, no podía faltar la plática de todos los días.

—Por cierto —comenzó a hablar Rin mientras aún tenía un bocado en la boca—, ¡ya casi es navidad!

—Vaya, es verdad —Miku se quedó pensativa unos segundos, en los que Len se puso a mirar mal a su hermana, por hablar con la boca llena—. Estoy tan concentrada en los estudios que lo olvidé...

—¿En serio puedes olvidar algo así? —la chica rubia sonó bastante incrédula y sorprendida. Miró a Miku con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Bueno, es normal concentrarse en los estudios, Rin —habló Len como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Alzó los hombros después—. Que tú no seas estudiosa no significa que otros tampoco lo sean.

El semblante de su hermana cambió a uno de enojo total. Formó un puño con su mano y lo dirigió directamente al brazo del chico rubio.

—¡Cállate!

Luka y Miku se pusieron a reír. Len simplemente se sobó el brazo afectado, con una expresión de dolor leve en su rostro. Siempre terminaba igual.

—Y, ¿qué planes tienen para Navidad? —la pregunta de Luka tranquilizó el ambiente— ¿De nuevo cena con sus padres?

—Bueno, yo creo que estaré sola... —cuando Miku dijo eso, enseguida llamó la atención de todos. La miraron con sorpresa.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, hasta que Len rompió el hielo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso? —el chico formuló la misma pregunta que le rondaba por la mente a Rin y a Luka.

—Es que les dije a mis padres que aprovecharan la oportunidad para salir solos —todos escucharon atentamente mientras la peliturquesa hablaba. Ella cerró los ojos, recordando a sus padres—. Quiero decir, hace mucho que no salen solos, por su cuenta... y quise darles una oportunidad —habiendo dicho aquello, la chica volvió a abrir sus ojos y les sonrió a los demás—. Ya tengo 16 años y puedo quedarme sola en casa.

Todos le correspondieron la sonrisa. Asintieron luego, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que su amiga se refería.

—¡Wow! Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Miku —de la nada, Rin se acercó y la abrazó con ternura—. Pero no te preocupes, ¡puedes venir a casa! —la rubia volteó la cabeza y miró a su hermano— ¿Verdad, Len?

—¿Eh? —el chico parecía sorprendido por la repentina propuesta de Rin— S-Sí, claro.

—¡Tú también, Luka! —dijo la gemela después, ahora mirando a su amiga pelirosa.

Luka les sonrió amablemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero yo sí voy a pasarla con mis padres —respondió ella con tono tranquilo. Después, dirigió su mirada hacia los gemelos—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Sus padres estarán en casa?

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno que ellos salieran también —sugirió Len, pensando en ellos. Después, miró a Rin con intriga—. ¿No lo crees?

La joven rubia soltó a Miku después de un tiempo. Se quedó pensando, como si de verdad estuviera imaginando todas las posibilidades.

—Umm... quizás tengas razón —Rin formó una sonrisa—. Al igual que los padres de Miku, tampoco han salido solos en años —la cara preocupada que puso después se contagió a su hermano. Sus padres también merecían descansar y estar juntos—. Además, ¡nosotros somos dos! Estaremos bien —casi estaba decidido para ambos. Rin volteó y miró a Miku de nuevo—. Y Miku vendrá a casa, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto! —la peliturquesa dejó salir una risa alegre— Es una buena oportunidad para todos.

—¡Qué buenos hijos tienen sus papás! —exclamó Luka después, muy feliz por sus amigos— Los míos suelen tener muchas citas, así que quieren que pase la navidad con ellos.

—Eso está bien también —comentó Rin, sonriendo.

—Entonces, les diremos a nuestros padres —ambos gemelos asintieron. Miku pensó que de verdad estaban conectados, solían hacer cosas al mismo tiempo casi siempre—. Y, Miku, puedes venir a nuestra casa para navidad sin problemas.

—¡Hasta te puedes quedar a dormir! —a Rin le comenzaron a brillar los ojos al pensar en lo divertido que sería.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Eso no será demasiado? —cuestionó Miku, algo apenada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Será increíble! —la rubia alzó los brazos de tanta emoción— Una pijamada entre nosotras.

—Veo que me dejan de lado, de nuevo —mientras, su hermano puso una cara de sospecha, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—Eres un chico, ¿qué esperabas?

La últimas palabras de Rin hicieron reír a sus dos amigas. Claro, a Len no le pareció tan divertido.

Así, pasó todo su descanso. Después de la plática navideña, se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Escuela, rumores, entre otras cosas. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque Miku lo hubiera olvidado, algo en ella le hacía sentirla. Ahora iba a ser mucho mejor al poder pasarla con dos de sus mejores amigos.

Ya no podía esperar para que llegara el día.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Los exámenes finales terminaron muy pronto, y finalmente los estudiantes ya tenían vacaciones. Miku se sentía mucho más relajada ya que podría disfrutar mucho mejor ese día tan especial; pasaría la Navidad con Rin y con Len. A decir verdad, se preparó bastante bien; compró ropa nueva y una pijama, todo para que no hubiera problema a la hora de quedarse a dormir con su amiga. Ya se podía imaginar lo divertido que sería.

Además, Len también estaría allí, aunque no durmieran juntos.

Sí, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía que algo extraño pasaba en su interior. No entendía aún qué era. Quizás... si pasaba la navidad con ellos lograría comprenderlo. No podía estar más en lo correcto.

El día prometido llegó. Miku se preparó desde muy temprano para salir. Metió en una bolsa grande todas las cosas que llevaría a casa de los gemelos, las cosas más necesarias. Incluso sus padres estaban felices de verla tan alegre, podrían estar tranquilos todo el día, sabiendo que su hija estaría festejando su Navidad de forma muy buena. Cuando por fin la peliturquesa tuvo preparado todo, salió de su casa con una sonrisa en su cara, no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

En el camino no pudo dejar de emocionarse.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa de sus amigos. A decir verdad, no se encontraba muy lejos, ni siquiera tuvo que tomar el tren, sólo tuvo que caminar. Ya en frente de la reja de entrada, su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido, como cuando estás ansioso por obtener algo. Dejó salir un suspiro para calmarse un poco, y después tocó el timbre de la casa.

—¡Ya va! —la voz que dijo aquello no se escuchó muy bien, pero Miku pudo comprender qué decía.

Esperó un tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Len salió rápido, para encontrarse con ella en la reja. La abrió, haciendo pasar a Miku enseguida.

—¡Vaya, Miku! Llegaste temprano —comentó el rubio con algo de asombro, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¿De verdad? —la peliturquesa desvió la mirada con vergüenza— Perdón.

—No, no —Len negó con las manos—. No tienes que disculparte.

El chico le sonrió y Miku correspondió el gesto. Al llegar por fin a la puerta, el rubio la abrió y la dejó así, dándole a entender a Miku que podía pasar.

—¡Pasa!

Al escuchar eso de Len, la chica asintió y entró en la casa. El ambiente cálido invadió su cuerpo; se sentía muy bien la temperatura, comparada con la de afuera. Así, con bastante confianza, Miku se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo que tenía puestos, y los colocó sobre el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Ese día hubo bastante nieve, así que fue bien abrigada.

Len no se quedó atrás y entró después de ella. Después de que Miku terminó de colgar sus prendas, ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala. Entonces, la chica se puso a observar todo el lugar, en busca de Rin, pero no la vio por ninguna parte cercana.

—Eh, ¿dónde está Rin? —preguntó con curiosidad, aún mirando alrededor.

—Ah, ella fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena de navidad —respondió Len con una leve sonrisa. Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo en forma de nerviosismo—. Me dijo que me quedara por si llegabas. Pero, seguro volverá pronto.

—Oh, ya veo —Miku entendió y asintió.

—Puedes sentarte, mientras —el rubio le sonrió a su amiga con alegría—. Estás como en tu casa.

La peliturquesa, haciéndole caso, se fue a sentar en el sofá más grande que había en la sala. Fue bastante relajante, ya que era muy suave. Sentía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada en ese lugar, podría dormirse. El rubio estuvo a punto de sentarse junto a ella, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

—Ah, cierto. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Umm... quizás algo de té caliente —contestó Miku con una sonrisa. Eso le iba a hacer muy bien para seguir entrando en calor.

—De acuerdo, iré a la cocina por él —avisó él, para luego voltear y salir de la habitación.

La muchacha se quedó sola. Aprovechó ese momento para mirar todas las decoraciones que habían puesto; había un árbol de navidad, como siempre, y también había otros adornos muy navideños sobre las ventanas y sobre las mesas. Miku sonrió, pues sin duda eran muy hermosos. Incluso el sofá en donde estaba sentada tenía almohadones perfectos para las festividades.

Entonces, por ser tan observadora, cuando estaba viendo hacia el techo, notó algo a la entrada de la sala; un muérdago estaba colgado ahí, como si estuviera esperando alguna oportunidad para ser de utilidad. La peliturquesa se sorprendió, ya que nunca esperó ver algo así en casa de sus amigos. Se puso nerviosa, por lo que mejor decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

Y justo en ese momento, Len volvió.

El rubio traía dos tazas, por las cuales salía humo. El chico se acercó bastante rápido, quizás por el calor que desprendían. Se sentó junto a Miku y luego puso las tazas en la mesa pequeña que tenían en frente.

—Aquí tienes, qué lo disfrutes —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondió ella, para después tomar su taza y darle un sorbo.

Ambos comenzaron a beber el té con bastante silencio. Estaba tan delicioso, que Miku no se molestó en iniciar una conversación. Aunque, quizás igual fuera por lo que recién había visto colgado en cierta parte de la sala. Se golpeó mentalmente, recordándose que lo olvidaría.

Mientras tomaba el té, la muchacha dejaba salir suspiros de alivio.

—Delicioso —por fin habló Miku, con una sonrisa. Len le correspondió la expresión—. Por cierto, las decoraciones son muy lindas —comentó ella, intentando no pensar en el muérdago.

—Ah, Rin puso la mayoría de ellas —el rubio rió un poco nervioso—. Aunque pienso que se dejó llevar un poco.

La chica rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Yo pienso que se ven muy bien.

Len pareció relajarse de nuevo, porque volvió a sonreír. Y, mientras seguía relajándose con la bebida, Miku no pudo dejar de mirarlo. El rubio volvió a mirar al frente, pero ella siguió observándolo detenidamente. Se habían conocido desde la primaria, igual que con Rin. Pero, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad ellos eran bastante distintos; aunque fueran gemelos, Len tenía una masculinidad única en él, una que comenzaba a atraerla. Pero, ¿desde cuándo? Recordó que, desde hacía un par de años, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, se ponía a pensar en lo lindos que eran.

Entonces, la chica sacudió la cabeza levemente, algo asustada. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas en ese instante? ¿Y después de años de conocerle? Era sólo Len...

—Oh, se terminó el té —el rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de Miku, haciendo que ella desviara inmediatamente la mirada—. Iré a dejar las tazas en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

—C-Claro...

Miku estaba bastante nerviosa por todo lo que había imaginado. Lo bueno para ella, fue que Len no pareció notarlo, y simplemente tomó las tazas y se fue hasta la cocina, como había dicho. La peliturquesa dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios cuando él ya no estaba, para intentar relajarse. Por supuesto, no lo logró. Para probar otra cosa, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala, tratando de pensar en algo más y que sus nervios se esfumaran.

No podía dejar de pensar en Rin, en que deseaba que volviera pronto. No era buena idea estar a solas con Len por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Su corazón se ponía más loco que de costumbre, al verlo así, sólo ella con él. Sin duda, se veía muy bien mientras tomaba ese té, la imagen de Len bebiendo apareció en la mente de ella otra vez.

¿Acaso estaba pensando en él de nuevo de esa forma? Miku apretó sus mejillas con sus manos, avergonzada. Su rostro ya estaba bastante rojo.

—Eh, Miku, ¿estás bien? —la voz de su amigo la sobresaltó. La chica dio un pequeño salto y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Len igual de sorprendido que ella.

—E-Estoy bien —Miku no lo miró, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el suelo, para no verlo. Aún sentía el rostro caliente.

El chico la observó detenidamente. Ella se puso más nerviosa, pero no lo demostró. Ya era lo suficientemente malo sentir la cara con una temperatura tan alta.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿sabes? —dijo Len después, juntando las cejas con preocupación.

—¡E-Estoy bien! —repitió la chica, tartamudeando un poco.

Tanta pena le dio, que cerró los ojos. Esto sólo hizo que no se percatara de que Len se acercó a ella. No fue hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro que se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Fue una sorpresa el encontrar los de Len, azules como el agua, mirándola profundamente. O así lo sintió, al menos.

El rubio apoyó su frente en la de ella, sin siquiera avisar. Miku se quedó estática en su lugar, con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Len se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que se separó, con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no parece que tengas fiebre —avisó el chico, con satisfacción—. Aunque, tu cara está algo roja...

Miku ni supo qué decir. Los nervios ya los tenía al límite. Probablemente, si hablaba, tartamudearía bastante, así que prefirió no hacerlo. Para no ver a su amigo, desvió de nuevo su mirada, esta vez hacia el techo. No fue buena idea. La peliturquesa se dio cuenta de que, aquél muérdago travieso de antes, estaba justo arriba de ellos. Len siguió su mirada con curiosidad; vio hacia arriba, notando el muérdago también.

—Um... —el chico volvió los ojos hacia Miku.

La muchacha siguió los pasos de Len y lo miró también. La sorpresa en su rostro se notaba bastante, y los nervios la traicionaron para dejarse ver también. Ambos se observaron, por bastantes segundos, hasta que a Miku casi se le sale el corazón cuando él comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

No lo esperaba, en lo absoluto.

Estaba tan en shock que no se pudo mover ni un centímetro. ¿Debía empujarlo o algo parecido? Aunque hubiera querido, le era imposible en esos momentos. Incluso su cuerpo la había traicionado, y estaba ahí, esperando a ver qué iba a suceder. Len se siguió acercando hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, fue una sensación indescriptible para Miku, que tenía la mente en blanco. Y entonces, cuando vio que el rubio cerraba los ojos, no pudo evitarlo y ella lo hizo también, muy fuerte; fue como instinto.

Esperó por bastantes segundos, que parecieron eternos. Una sensación de calidez llenó su pecho cuando percibió los labios de Len chocar con los suyos. La besó, de manera suave y tranquila, como si una brisa de primavera se hubiera abierto paso ante el invierno. Miku no correspondió al principio, pero la ternura de él hizo que cayera rendida al final.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a durar así. Todo pasó de forma tan lenta, que cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, pudo jurar que una eternidad había transcurrido en un segundo.

Estuvieron a punto de separarse, hasta que una voz les sorprendió, apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!

Tanto Miku como Len se separaron por el asombro. El corazón de la peliturquesa palpitaba tan rápido que creyó que le podría dar fácilmente un infarto.

Rin, la chica que había ido a comprar y recién había regresado, les observaba con una sonrisa muy grande. Con una mano los apuntaba, mientras que con la otra, sostenía una bolsa que parecía contener todas las cosas que había comprado.

—¡R-rr-Rin! ¡N-No es lo que parece! —Miku negaba con las manos, con la cara muy roja y sacando humo de la cabeza.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió Len, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—¿Q-Qué? —la peliturquesa le miró asombrada y confundida.

—¡Tehee! ¡Yo lo sabía! —Rin alzó los brazos y puso una pose de triunfo.

Miku volteó hacia a ella, desviando la mirada de Len.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curiosa y aún sonrojada.

—¡Mira! —exclamó la rubia, señalando el muérdago que se encontraba sobre su hermano y su amiga. Ambos lo miraron— Es la prueba del muérdago que puse para ustedes —Rin volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mucho orgullo—. ¿La conocen? La prueba consistía en poner un muérdago y esperar a que estuvieran debajo. Entonces, si se daban un beso en la mejilla, significaría que sólo se querían como amigos —la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó; ahora era tal cual gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—. En cambio, si se besaban en los labios, pues... es bastante obvio, ¿cierto?

Miku se quedó sin palabras. Jamás había escuchado de una prueba como esa. ¿Qué había estado leyendo Rin últimamente para que se le ocurrieran cosas así? ¿Mangas _shoujo*_?

—Imaginé que tú lo habías dejado ahí a propósito —Len miró a Rin, con unos ojos que expresaban acusación por doquier.

—¡Tehee! —la gemela volvió a reír, esta vez de forma traviesa— Bueno, yo llevaré esto a la cocina —avisó enseguida, alzando un poco la bolsa de compra que tenía—. ¡Los dejo solos!

Ninguno de los dos pudo protestar, pues Rin se escabulló de manera muy veloz de la habitación. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente; los chicos ni siquiera se veían. Permanecieron así, hasta que Len se aclaró la garganta a propósito.

—Bueno... esto es...

—E-Está bien —Miku se apresuró a hablar, antes de que él pudiera terminar—, no tienes que decir nada.

Entonces, Len volteó de inmediato y tomó los hombros de la chica. Claro, esto dejó muy sorprendida a Miku, que lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ese es el problema, sí que quiero decir algo —el rubio hablaba con mucha seguridad—. Miku, tú... ¡me gustas! —el corazón de ella dio un vuelco, sintió que se iba hasta su garganta— Y me gustaría que... fuéramos... algo más que... —entonces, la cara de Len empezó a quedar muy roja. Miku se preguntó por qué hasta ese momento— ...algo más que... amigos.

La peliturquesa sintió que ya no podía estar más sorprendida ese día, aunque eso le cayó como una roca, una roca dolorosa pero agradable. Mientras tanto, Len no pudo contener su vergüenza; ocultó su rostro con su cabello, probablemente no queriendo que ella se diera cuenta de su pena. Sin duda, Miku sabía que él ya estaba muy avergonzado. Pero, ¿por qué antes pareció tan tranquilo? Incluso aunque la besó, incluso aunque escuchó la explicación de Rin sobre el muérdago. ¿Acaso se estuvo aguantando todo ese tiempo?

Len era tímido, después de todo, justo como ella se lo imaginaba. La chica sonrió con dulzura.

—Len, yo... —ella se acercó más a él; lo tomó de las mejillas y le alzó la cara, para que la pudiera ver. Él aún seguía con esa tonalidad carmín en ellas— Yo también quiero eso...

Sí, por fin, Miku comprendió cuál era ese sentimiento que tenía al observarlo. Gracias a esa situación, entendió que, poco a poco se fue enamorando de su mejor amigo. Claro, nunca esperó que en Navidad se daría cuenta de ello. Y todo gracias a un muérdago y a una traviesa hermana.

El rostro de vergüenza de Len pasó a ser uno de felicidad completa.

—Eso es... ¡¿de verdad?! —al ver a Miku asentir, la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó más— ¡Sí!

Entonces, de tanta emoción, Len abrazó a Miku, la cual se volvió a poner bastante roja. Claro, estaba feliz, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa alrededor del chico que le gustaba. Eso era normal, y más entendiendo que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Sólo se trataba de amor.

Después, de la nada, Rin apareció con una cámara en la mano. Su hermano estaba tan concentrado en Miku, que no lo notó. Pero, la peliturquesa sí que lo vio, e intentó evitar que su amiga los apuntara con el lente. Fue en vano, porque Len la seguía abrazando.

—¡Sonrían!

Y así, Rin terminó tomando la foto.

En ella se pudo ver a Len, sonriendo felizmente y muy pegado a Miku, la cual no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

Al final, más que una oportunidad para sus padres, fue una oportunidad para ella misma, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Fin de la historia de navidad**

* * *

 *** bentou:** Es una caja de almuerzo que llevan todos los estudiantes a la escuela, normalmente preparado por los padres, aunque algunos se pueden comprar en las tiendas.

 *** shoujo:** Literalmente significa "chica". Los mangas shoujo son los que son dedicados a las chicas / mujeres, y suelen tener temáticas románticas. Las protagonistas también son mujeres, en su mayoría.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye la primera parte. La verdad, que estaba fangirleando mucho al escribirlo, hahaha xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer 83 agradecería sus reviews~**


	2. Un deseo especial - Len

**Bien, aquí les traigo la "continuación" de la historia anterior de Navidad. Lo pongo entre comillas porque más bien es algo que sucedió antes, cuando Len y Miku eran niños 83**

 **Esta será la última historia, por supuesto. Espero que les guste 83 es bastante sencilla.**

* * *

 **Nota : **Los * significa que hay aclaraciones al final.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Crypton y/o sus respectivas empresas.**

* * *

 **...**

 **2\. Un deseo especial - _Len_**

 **...**

* * *

La luz del sol en el atardecer se reflejaba sobre las aguas del río. Era la hora de salida de clases de la escuela primaria, y tres chicos se encontraban sentados en el verde pasto, relajándose un poco. Siempre les encantaba visitar el lugar tras terminar la escuela, pues aunque no hubiera mucho qué hacer por allá, se divertían platicando entre ellos. Era mucho mejor que simplemente regresar a casa tan rápido.

—¡Ya estamos a pocos días de que este año termine! —exclamó la niña rubia con una sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos— Ya en el siguiente año entraremos a secundaria —comentó al final, un poco emocionada.

—Sí, tienes razón, Rin —le respondió su amiga, una chica de cabello turquesa, que le sonreía alegremente—. Seguro nos esperan cosas muy buenas.

—Claro que sí, Miku —Rin volteó hacia ella y le mostró un pulgar arriba.

—Otro año más de nuestra amistad —dijo después la mayor, observando el agua clara que tenían en frente—. Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido por tanto tiempo, Len, Rin.

En el momento en que dijo sus nombres, volteó para mirarlos. Ambos asintieron y le correspondieron la sonrisa. Sin duda, habían sido bastantes años para ellos, aunque en realidad apenas eran unos niños.

—Aunque, me asusta un poco pensar en entrar a una nueva escuela —Len se quedó pensativo, y miró a sus manos entrelazadas que permanecían cerca de su estómago.

—Vaya, ¡no seas tan cobarde! —le reprochó Rin, con una leve risa. Su hermano la miró y le sacó la lengua con una expresión de molestia.

—Estará bien, Len —interrumpió Miku con tranquilidad—. Estarás con nosotras, será divertido.

El niño rubio terminó por asentir. Al mirar a Miku, creyó profundamente en sus palabras; ella siempre irradiaba sinceridad y se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado. Si su amiga decía que estaría bien, entonces lo estaría. Era algo que ni él mismo podía explicar, al menos no con palabras.

—Bueno, hablando de otra cosa —Rin repentinamente cambió el tema, llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes—. ¿Iremos juntos al templo otra vez?

—Por supuesto —contestó la peliturquesa, llena de felicidad—. Tenemos que ir los tres este año también.

—Sí, eso me parece muy bien —habló Len después, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló la pequeña rubia, encantada con las respuestas de su hermano y su amiga— Será un muy buen año nuevo, entonces —empezó a reír con voz muy alta.

Después de que terminó de reír, Rin se acercó a ambos y les abrazó, formando así un abrazo grupal. Eran amigos inseparables, eso se podía ver desde lejos. Len lo disfrutaba mucho, pues eso le había hecho unirse más a su hermana, y también le había hecho conocer a alguien tan especial como lo era Miku. Sin ellas dos probablemente estaría muy aburrido siempre, eso era lo que pensaba.

Los tres se quedaron hablando un rato más junto al río; cosas sin importancia, de la escuela, y más. El sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo, cosa que Len notó, así que se apresuró a decirles a ambas.

—Creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa, ya será de noche —informó el rubio, interrumpiendo un poco la conversación entre las amigas.

Miku observó el cielo, percatándose de que Len tenía razón.

—Es verdad, volvamos a casa.

Los gemelos asintieron, para después ponerse de pie. La peliturquesa los siguió, y todos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que les dirigía al área residencial donde ellos vivían. Rin y Miku aprovecharon esos momentos para platicar un poco más, mientras que Len sólo escuchaba; él prefería oírlas a participar en la conversación, aunque sí que conversaba con ellas.

Entonces, cuando llegaron a una intersección, los tres se detuvieron.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos —se despidió Miku, alzando una mano y agitándola en forma de despedida.

—¡Hasta luego, Miku! Nos vemos —Rin alzó todo el brazo y lo agitó con rapidez.

—Hasta mañana —Len simplemente hizo lo mismo que la peliturquesa y sólo movió levemente su mano.

Una vez que se despidieron, los gemelos caminaron hacia un lado y Miku hacia el otro. No vivían demasiado lejos, pero era en ese punto en el que tenían que separarse. Ese día había terminado, pero no les parecía mal, porque todos esperaban con ansias a que llegara la hora de visitar el templo y pedir sus deseos de año nuevo.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Unos días pasaron, hasta que la víspera de año nuevo llegó. Había bastante frío, y hasta un poco de nieve se podía observar a través de las ventanas; no era demasiada, así que la gente aún podía salir a dar paseos por los alrededores. En ese momento, Len aún estaba en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, tapado con su cobija más gruesa.

El rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama lentamente, bostezando y estirando sus brazos. Cuando estuvo más despierto, se levantó, un poco extrañado. Era raro que se despertara por sí mismo, ya que siempre Rin irrumpía en su cama y le hacía abrir los ojos a la fuerza. El niño observó la cama que estaba junto a la suya con curiosidad.

Len se acercó poco a poco hasta su hermana, Rin, la cual aún permanecía dentro de las sábanas. Cuando estuvo por fin junto a ella, notó que la pequeña respiraba un poco agitadamente. El rubio juntó las cejas con preocupación, y rápidamente salió del cuarto.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —exclamaba el pequeño, mientras corría por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Len bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, incluso casi tropezándose con uno de los escalones. Llegó a la cocina, y con desesperación observó a su madre, la cual estaba preparando el desayuno. Ella volteó y le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede, Len? —preguntó la mujer, asombrada por ver a su hijo tan desesperado.

—Algo le pasa a Rin —respondió él, con las cejas muy juntas.

La madre de los gemelos se quedó en silencio, y rápidamente subió hasta la habitación de sus hijos. Len la siguió, igualmente preocupado, ya que no entendía bien qué sucedía. Para él, Rin era una niña muy fuerte, así que le pareció muy extraño verla de esa forma, acostada en la cama con cara de sufrimiento.

Cuando el niño llegó a la habitación, observó a su madre sentada en la cama de su hermana. Le estaba poniendo una mano en la frente, mientras que Rin simplemente respiraba con dificultad. Len se acercó a ellas, lo que hizo que la madre volteara para mirarlo.

—Oh, Len —le llamó la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila—. Ya puedes dejar esa cara, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al pequeño.

—Claro —dijo la madre, con mucha seguridad—. Al parecer Rin tiene una pequeña fiebre. Debe ser por el clima.

—¿De verdad sólo es eso? —Len se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, para mirar mejor a su hermana.

La mujer mayor asintió con tranquilidad. El pequeño, al observar el rostro amable de su madre logró calmarse también, y sonreírle. Después, dirigió su mirada hasta Rin, que seguía igual, pero Len confiaba también en las palabras de su madre. Recordaba que su hermana se había enfermado antes, pero no se acordaba de haberla visto así; quizás porque nunca habían sido enfermedades fuertes en realidad.

—Estará bien con un poco de medicina —comentó su madre, acariciando la cabeza de Rin con ternura—. Pero tendrá que estar en cama todo el día.

—N-No, no quiero —la voz de la niña sorprendió tanto a Len como a su madre. Rin abrió los ojos, se le podía notar una mirada frustrada en ellos—. Tengo que ir con Len y Miku al templo por año nuevo.

—Rin, hija, no debes esforzarte demasiado —la madre le sonreía con mucha paciencia—. Si vas, puede que empeores, y así no saldrás de la cama en bastantes días. ¿Quieres eso?

La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero. Len, mirándola de esa manera, notó que en realidad su hermana seguía siendo la misma a pesar de estar enferma. Sin duda, estaría bien, al menos ahora lo sabía después de ver esa expresión en ella.

—No quiero estar enferma —dijo Rin entonces, cerrando los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, los abrió de nuevo—. Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

—Muy bien —la madre sonrió feliz, logrando que Rin correspondiera su sonrisa. Len también hizo lo mismo—. Entonces me aseguraré de cuidarte lo mejor posible.

—¡Yo también! —se apresuró a decir Len, señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡No puedes! —le contestó su hermana rápidamente, mirándole con recriminación.

El pequeño se apartó un poco por el rechazo de su gemela. Entonces, ella le sonrió, lo que confundió más la cabeza de Len.

—Tienes que ir por mí, necesito que alguien pida mi deseo —explicó Rin con tranquilidad, aunque se le notaba frustración en la mirada—. Además, si no vas tú, Miku tendrá que ir sola. Ella también merece divertirse —la niña volteó y miró a su hermano con seriedad—. Así que, tienes que ir con ella.

Len no comprendía muy bien, pero sabía que Rin tenía razón. Su hermana siempre había sido fan de pedir deseos, así que, el no poder ir seguramente le ponía triste. También estaba lo de Miku, que probablemente ella tenía tantos deseos de ir como ellos. Por eso, el niño asintió con la cabeza, aceptando lo que Rin le estaba pidiendo.

—Entonces, acércate, Len —le pidió su hermana, agitando un poco la mano.

El rubio obedeció sus palabras y se acercó hasta Rin. Ella le indicó que le diría algo en el oído, así que se acercó mucho más. Entonces, la niña le dijo algo, era como un secreto; ella le estaba contando cuál sería su deseo. Cuando terminó, Len se alejó y asintió con seriedad.

—No te olvides de pedirlo, ¿bien? —dijo Rin, para asegurarse de que a él no se le fuera de la cabeza.

—Claro que no —Len negó rápidamente.

—Bueno, Rin, te prepararé una sopa enseguida —comentó la madre, después de observar alegremente a sus hijos con sus cosas.

Le pequeña rubia asintió, y simplemente volteó y cerró los ojos después. Len, comprendiendo que su hermana quería descansar un poco más, siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación. Le ayudaría a preparar esa sopa que siempre hacía cuando alguno de los dos estaba enfermo, claro, más él que Rin.

...

La tarde llegó más pronto de lo esperado. Len estuvo tan ocupado junto a su madre cuidando de Rin, que casi se le olvidaba prepararse para ir al templo junto con Miku. Cuando se dio cuenta, se puso a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de abrigarse bien, tal como le habían dicho. Antes de salir de la casa, fue a ver a su hermana, la cual le recordó lo de su deseo. Avisó a su madre y salió a toda prisa, pensando que quizás se había retrasado un poco.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, observando de reojo cómo en su exhalar se formaba un humo blanco, por el frío. Llegó a la intersección de reunión en unos minutos. Al estar ya ahí, se pudo relajar más; apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, para así recuperar la respiración. Después, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con Miku en cualquier segundo.

Al no verla cerca, supuso que entonces no había llegado. Se preocupó, pues quizás en realidad había llegado demasiado temprano. No había estado muy atento de la hora, ni del tiempo, desde la mañana que descubrió que Rin estaba enferma. Su preocupación le había hecho olvidar muchas cosas. Soltó un suspiro, un tanto frustrado.

—¡Len! —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Al escuchar su nombre, volteó. Enseguida notó a su amiga peliturquesa acercándose con una sonrisa, mientras le saludaba con una mano. En ese momento, se quedó sorprendido; Miku llevaba un bello kimono con decoraciones de flores de cerezo. La sonrisa que traía era tan radiante, que Len se quedó sin palabras incluso aunque estuvo ya frente a él.

—H-Hola, Miku —saludó el niño con un poco de torpeza, bajando la mirada.

—¡Hola! —le respondió ella con mucha alegría.

Cuando Len volvió a verla, notó que ella estaba buscando algo con la mirada; observaba de derecha a izquierda, en espera de encontrar algo que él no sabía qué era. Claro, se dio cuenta unos segundos después, pero Miku ya se había apresurado en preguntar.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

A decir verdad, Len también había olvidado avisarle a Miku sobre la situación de su hermana. Sí, se había olvidado tanto del tiempo, de la hora, y también del asunto tan importante de decirle a Miku que Rin estaba enferma. Algo nervioso, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No pudo venir, está enferma —contestó la pregunta con un tono de melancolía, pues sabía que su gemela estaba deseosa por estar ahí.

—Ah, ya veo —la mirada de Miku se entristeció también—. Eso es muy malo, me gustaría ir a verla.

—Sí, puedes visitarla más tarde —Len le sonrió levemente, después continuó—. A decir verdad, ella me pidió que fuéramos para que pudiera pedir su deseo de año nuevo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la peliturquesa con curiosidad, aunque sonrió un poco luego— Bueno, supongo que podemos ir y comprarle un recuerdo.

El niño rubio asintió con alegría. Era verdad que aún se sentía bastante triste por su hermana, sin ella no era lo mismo, pero estar con Miku lograba calmarlo y le hacía ver lo positivo de todo. También, recordaba perfectamente que Rin le había amenazado si no pedía su deseo, por lo que no tenía muchas otras opciones.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero. Sólo había silencio entre ellos, al menos por bastantes minutos lo hubo. Len sabía bien que él no era una persona de muchas palabras, era siempre su hermana la que no paraba de hablar y la que alegraba mucho el ambiente. Aún así, no dejaría que los nervios lo dominaran. Miró a Miku, que se encontraba unos pasos frente a él. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—T-Te ves muy bien con ese kimono, Miku —comentó él, casi de la nada, o eso pensó. No sabía su estuvo bien decirle eso, pero al verla voltear y sonreírle, no pudo evitar creer que había valido la pena.

—¡Muchas gracias! —entonces, al escuchar su agradecimiento y ver su sonrisa, Len pensó que era tan brillante como el sol, a pesar de estar rodeados de nieve.

El pobre niño ya no pudo decir más. Las palabras no iban a salir de su boca por mucho que tratara. Sólo pudo asentir, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho. Era como una presión rara, enseguida se preocupó, pensando en que quizás él también podía estar enfermo.

Tardaron bastante poco en llegar a la entrada del templo. Había muchos adornos de acuerdo a la festividad de año nuevo; muchas hermosas luces colgaban de varias sogas, e incluso había árboles decorados. También, mucha gente se había reunido en aquél lugar, se podían ver amigos, familias y hasta parejas que caminaban felizmente por los alrededores. Len se quedó sorprendido por ver tantas personas ese día. Claro, era normal, pero sintió que ese año había incluso más que en los anteriores.

—Hay mucha gente —comentó Miku, algo asombrada. Len asintió, dándole la razón—. Debemos tener cuidado...

El pequeño la miró con curiosidad cuando ella volteó a verlo. Entonces, la peliturquesa extendió la mano hacia Len, como queriendo que le diera algo. Sin entender, el niño ahora la miraba con confusión.

—Dame la mano —pidió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-Qué? —el rubio se había puesto nervioso.

—Tendremos que tomarnos de las manos para no perdernos —explicó la niña con tranquilidad, para luego acercar más su mano hacia él—. Vamos juntos.

Len aún tenía muchas dudas. De nuevo pudo sentir esa presión extraña en su pecho y se asustó. Estuvo a punto de negarse, hasta que observó a Miku de nuevo; sus ojos aún brillaban con mucha intensidad, podía sentir su emoción de sólo mirarla. No podía decirle que no, eso podría decepcionarla. Además, ella tenía razón con eso de que podrían perderse, pero Len no quería creerlo.

—Está bien —aceptó al final, para después tomar la mano que ella aún le extendía.

Miku asintió alegre, y así comenzaron a caminar juntos entre la multitud. Mientras tanto, el pequeño que caminaba a su lado seguía preocupado; esa presión en el pecho, se había convertido en un palpitar incesante. ¿Qué le sucedía a su corazón? No podía tranquilizarse. También podía sentir un extraño calor en el rostro. ¿Acaso también tenía fiebre? Fue cuando recordó a Rin, si ella estuviera ahí probablemente él no estuviera sintiendo esas cosas raras. ¿Por qué tenía que estar solo con Miku?

Se sacudió la cabeza al final, no quería pensar esas cosas extrañas. Ni siquiera lo entendía.

—Mira, Len, ahí —la voz de Miku le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, para ver lo que la niña le quería mostrar—. Vamos por nuestros _omikuji_ *.

—Ah, claro —un poco desconcentrado, el niño logró responderle a Miku, la cual esperaba impaciente.

La niña peliturquesa soltó a Len. Él se sintió mucho más relajado por esto, e incluso notó que la presión en su pecho disminuyó. Entonces, mientras Miku caminaba hacia el puesto de los omikuji, Len comenzó a pensar que quizás se debía a ella que su corazón latía fuerte. ¿Que podría ser? Concentrándose mejor en la diversión en el templo, el rubio se acercó hasta la niña, la cual ya había tomado su papel de la fortuna. Len lo tomó unos segundos después.

Al abrir su papel, el rubio pudo ver un símbolo de _"Excelente suerte"_ escrito en él. Sonrió lleno de felicidad, ya que nunca le había tocado una fortuna tan buena. Desvió su mirada hacia Miku, la cual también sonreía.

—Me tocó buena suerte —dijo ella, felizmente.

—A mí también, me tocó excelente —Len se acercó para mostrarle su papel, ella lo miró y aplaudió un poco.

—Vaya, ¡eso es increíble!

—Pero tu suerte también es buena, Miku —el rubio no quería que ella se sintiera mal, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso.

La pequeña peliturquesa sonreía mucho. Entonces, Len se puso a pensar de nuevo en todo lo raro; la sonrisa de Miku, combinada con toda la iluminación, le daba una sensación de paz. Aunque, por alguna razón, también hacía que ese palpitar extraño volviera, y que se pusiera nervioso. Quizás Len había puesto una cara rara, porque la niña lo comenzó a mirar con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Miku con curiosidad— Te ves algo perdido.

—No pasa nada —el niño se apresuró en contestar, para que ella no se preocupara—. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Miku... aunque aún me siento mal por Rin —le dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno, era verdad que aún pensaba en su hermana, por supuesto. Pero, quizás simplemente dijo eso para salir un poco de esa situación extraña. Al escuchar la respuesta, Miku pareció convencida y asintió.

—Tienes razón, yo también la extraño —la peliturquesa soltó un suspiro, pero en unos segundos cambió a una sonrisa—. Pero, con Len es divertido también.

Él no supo si sólo lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal. No lo sabía, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso. Otra vez, su rostro caliente le hizo sentir incómodo, así que desvió levemente la mirada. Sólo pudo escuchar la risa alegre de Miku junto a él.

 _—_ _¿Dijiste que habrá fuegos artificiales?_

 _—_ _¡Sí, sí! Hay que ir rápido, creo que pronto comenzará._

 _—_ _¡Genial! Ya quiero verlos._

La conversación de unas personas pareció llamar la atención de la peliturquesa. Enseguida volteó hacia donde escuchó esas voces, y Len hizo lo mismo. Después, ambos se miraron, sin ninguna expresión, pero rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros. Entonces, emocionada, Miku tomó la mano del niño de nuevo.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Vamos también! —exclamó, comenzando a caminar junto al pequeño rubio— Seguro serán unos hermosos fuegos artificiales.

—¿E-Eh? Espera —Len quiso detenerla, pero fue en vano, la niña estaba muy emocionada—. ¿No vamos a pedir nuestros deseos?

—Está bien, podemos pedirlos después —respondió ella, sin dejar de avanzar entre la gente.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Había bastante gente, se habían reunido incluso más personas que en la entrada. En ese momento, Len pensó que sin duda lo mejor había sido haber tomado la mano de Miku para no perderse. Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar aquello, y porque aún no se habían soltado.

Ahí estaban, de pie entre varias personas, observando el cielo nocturno con expectativa. Miku se notaba impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo seguía con la emoción en todo el rostro. Len sonrió leve al percatarse, porque el brillo en sus ojos aguamarina había aumentado, eso le gustaba.

¿Le gustaba? Sí, era un hecho, aunque no sabía la razón. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer; primero hubo un gran sonido, en el cual vieron cómo una línea de brillos subió al suelo, para luego explotar y mostrar un hermoso espectáculo de luces y formas lindas. Había muchos tipos; animales, caras, o simples brillos revoloteando por todo el cielo.

El niño rubio se concentró bastante en todos los brillos por un par de minutos, pero todo cambió cuando volteó hacia Miku; su cara llena de esa emoción conocida como felicidad, le emocionaba a él también. Notó su corazón palpitando rápido de nuevo, así que se tocó el pecho. ¿Qué sucedía? Estaba a unos segundos de entenderlo mejor.

 _—_ _Ah, me late muy rápido el corazón... debe ser porque estoy contigo._

 _—_ _No digas eso... ya sabes que me avergüenzo fácilmente._

Parecía que alguien estaba relatando lo que a él le sucedía. Volteó rápido, observando así a una chica y un chico a su lado, tomados de la mano y sonriendo muy felices. Unos momentos después, miró cómo se acercaban y se daban un tierno beso en los labios. Len sintió en ese momento que su cara quedó completamente caliente, hasta el humo percibía saliéndose de sus orejas.

Volvió la mirada hacia Miku, la cual aún estaba bastante concentrada en los fuegos artificiales. Observó sus ojos, y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. El pequeño se sacudió la cabeza, y desvió velozmente los ojos hacia el suelo; cubriéndose la cara con la mano libre que tenía, pensó en que quizás ya había descubierto la razón de lo raro que había estado sintiendo.

 _"¿Me... gusta Miku... de esa forma?"_

La sola pregunta que rondaba en su mente le hizo sentir tan avergonzado que quiso soltar su agarre con la peliturquesa. No lo hizo, porque así ella lo notaría y eso no sería bueno. De pronto, al por fin entender lo que le sucedía, Len se sintió feliz; por supuesto, aún tenía nervios en todo su cuerpo, pero la felicidad que sentía al saber que, en realidad no era algo malo, sino algo muy bueno lo que pasaba, le hacía relajarse. Era sólo un niño, nunca se le habían cruzado esas cosas por la cabeza. No hasta ese momento en que vio a esa pareja.

Ya más tranquilo, observó a Miku mirarle sonriente. Él le correspondió esa sonrisa con muchas más ganas que antes, porque ahora estaba mucho más feliz de estar con ella, ya entendiendo lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo. Enseguida vio que su amiga se puso un poco más roja, pero supuso que tan sólo era el brillo de las iluminaciones que todos observaban en el cielo.

En unos minutos terminó todo el espectáculo. La gente comenzó a irse a otros lugares, mientras que otros se quedaron ahí platicando.

—Creo que ya es momento de ir a pedir nuestros deseos —comentó Miku, sintiéndose satisfecha por haber visto algo tan bello—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro —le respondió Len, con muchas más ganas que al principio.

No se soltaron las manos incluso cuando caminaron hacia el _haiden*_ del templo. Subieron los escalones con cuidado, Len se adelantó un poco y ayudó a Miku a subir. Después de seguir los protocolos y hacer sonar la campana, ambos procedieron a pedir sus deseos. Lo primero que Len pidió fue salud para su hermana, y claro, no olvidó pedir el deseo que ella le mandó; _conocer muchas personas al entrar a secundaria y ser popular_. Era un deseo un poco raro, pensaba él, pero recordó pedirlo por su hermana.

Ahora sólo faltaba el suyo.

Miró de reojo a Miku, la cual, al igual que él, tenía las palmas juntas en forma de oración. La única diferencia era que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se veía muy concentrada. Él sonrió tiernamente, dándose cuenta enseguida de cuál sería el mejor deseo para pedir.

 _"Quisiera estar para siempre con Miku, y ser más cercano a ella."_

Un deseo tan inocente como sincero. Cerró los ojos también, y lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas. Al terminar sus peticiones, ambos niños bajaron del haiden; esta vez bajaron por su cuenta, ya que habían dejado de tomarse las manos para poder hacer las reverencias.

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo a la orilla de las escaleras, Miku volteó hacia Len con curiosidad. Él la miró de la misma forma, hasta que ella habló.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Len? —preguntó la niña, con una sonrisa curiosa.

—No debemos decirlo, ¿cierto? —le respondió el rubio, para después posar el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios— Es un secreto.

La mirada frustrada de Miku le hizo reír con ganas. Ella simplemente lo aceptó y se unió a su risa.

Sí, un secreto, que quizás algún día se atrevería a revelar.

* * *

 **...**

 **Fin de la historia de año nuevo.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***omikuji:** Es el papel de la fortuna que puedes tomar en los templos, para ver qué fortuna tendrás en el año entrante.

 ***haiden:** Es el lugar en los templos donde haces tus deseos u oraciones. Suele haber una campana conectada con una cuerda, que debes jalar para hacerla sonar.

* * *

 **Y bueno, así termina este two-shot, lo hice nada más por las festividades xD nada mejor que hacerlo con una OTP.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
